Percy Jackson and The Titan Army
by PercyJackson90
Summary: Percy and the others are living a life as normal as possible when before Annabeth is called up for a quest now 6 must travel to the north in order to destroy a Titan army and meet an old enenmy a mistake happens when Percy talks to Rachael as his undershirt rips and Annabeth thinks he cheated on him. Can Percy change things and save the world? Percabeth Tratie Thalco, Jasper
1. I nearly die

Percy Jackson and the Titan Army

Chapter 1: I nearly die

Percy's P.O.V

-Sigh- just another usual day at school with Annabeth and Jason in my class well it can't be that bad can it oh it was way worse. Oh My! How could I forget! My name is Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy. My Father? Poseidon God of the Sea though you can't tell just by looking at me but a lot of people refer me as a leader at camp I mean I lead them in two major wars and survived both of them, then I fell into the deepest part of the Underworld Tarturas with Annabeth I told her I would never leave her again after we separated. As for life well it gone pretty well less monsters attacking which kind of saddens me as I miss the old time but if I look on the bright side tomorrow I am going to Camp Half-Blood and we are going to play a game of Capture the flag. I love that game. When I first played it I was some random dyslexic kid with ADHD not knowing what to do and getting beat up then as soon as I step into water I turn into a Badass defeating anyone who dare steps in the water well that's enough about me I got to concentrate on what's being said in class.

"Hey Percy" I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and lightning blue eyes looking straight at me.

"What?" I demanded

He looked at me with this serious look in his eyes and said, "What are the chances of me and Piper breaking up"

I looked at him fully surprised then said "Never I don't think she'll ever let you go"

"Let who go Percy?"

I turned around to see a Paul (My step-Father) looking straight at me

"Nobody" I answered back as quickly as I could

He Just turned around and walked away to carry on his teaching with the class but I knew very well that he wasn't going to let me get away as soon as I step foot into my home he's going to fill me with questions, like the time I came to school in a Lamborghini with the design of a see green ocean that match the colour of my eyes. As much as I hate to say it I'm popular at this school I even got secret admirers, but I have a girlfriend her name? Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena my dad's sworn enemy but they both accepted our relationship. We've been through a lot together but…. Never mind I won't tell you yet. Then my luck comes and the bell rings I run out of class with two blonde people pretty sure you know but for those who don't know they're Annabeth and Jason which reminds me, Jason and Thalia are my cousins and Nico. Nico is the son of Hades while Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and brother of Jason. Well now I'm about to get in my car and drive home when someone grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Can you drive me home?" a familiar blonde girl stands in front of me and I answer back with a

"Of course"

She smiled and got into my Lamborghini I got in then drove her home waved goodbye and drove to my home too excited to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up with a shake of excitement that I got dressed immediately, I had breakfast and I vapored travelled away to Annabeth's home. I knocked on the door and Helen came to open up

"Percy Nice to meet you again" She squeezed my with a bear hug

"Nice to meet you too Helen" She let go of me and told me to come in while I wait for Annabeth to finish eating

I did exactly that and we had a long talk it seemed like a eternity but finally Annabeth finished she greeted me with a bear hug then kissed my softly on the lips. I vapor traveled away to Camp Half-Blood where Annabeth left me to go to her cabin while I left to see Nico.

As I got to Nico's cabin I knocked and he let me with this evil grin, I guess he couldn't help it he's the son of the Dead, He nearly killed me once.

"Hello Nico"

"What's up Percy"?

"Nothing much"

"Go to the living room everyone else is there"

" Everyone?"

"Well everyone but Annabeth"

"Oh ok"

As I walked to the living room Leo, Grover and Travis greeted me with a hug that could've broken my bone.

"Hey Percy!" they all shouted

I just returned it with a Smile

"Not going to talk huh?" I turned around and saw Annabeth

"Whatever" I returned

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips

Ewwwwww Please no PDA! Connor shouted

"Go tell that to your brother!" Annabeth shouted

"Hey don't bring me into this!" Travis shouted and from then on the started to argue before Nico and me decided to shut them up.

Chiron came up and gave a speech "Guys we should go to the Dinning Hall its time for Chiron's speech before lunch." Thalia pointed out

We all agreed then went I sat on my own same as Nico we were the only sons of Poseidon and Hades.

"Now that we are all here I would like to welcome the new campers." blah blah blah

It's the same every year we talk with some new campers we try and find out the parents if they don't know already then we have a game of Capture the Flag.

"Now that almost everyone now knows their parents its time to have a game of Capture the Flag!" Chiron Cheered and everyone around him did aswell

What he said next kind of disappointed me "The Teams will be Athena, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite vs. the rest.

Well at least I have the Stoll Brothers and Leo.

We set up our strategy I made the waters push anyone back as strong as the can whilst Leo and the Stoll bro's set up some awesome well-hidden mechanic traps.

Chiron shouted and blew the horn "Begin!"

I ran through the forest destroying anyone with Riptide, I didn't see Jason or the others so I was expecting them to be protecting the Flag.

And I was right well not entirely I stepped foot into enemy territory and fell something strong on my leg holding me down I guessed it was a stinger and I carried on walking as I was about to get their flag I was shocked by Thalia and Jason thunder.

"My bad" Thalia said me

I stood up with Riptide in my hands and I was holding it very tight, I taunted them to attack me and so they did Thalia took out her bow and shot it I deflected it with my sword

I swung Riptide at Jason and he deflected it well causing a breeze of the lightning and ocean to mix. We carried on like this until two more people showed up. It was Nico and Annabeth at this moment I knew I was going to get destroyed. Surprisingly I fought back pretty well until I was in the river sinking. At that moment everyone stood back realizing their mistake I felt strength come all over me with this I caused a hurricane and willed the water to attack Nico and Jason. The water did just that and I came back up onto the surface and attacked Annabeth with my sword.

"It's been along time since I had this much fun"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes whilst Thalia shot an arrow right at my arm I'm guessing that arrow was filled with poison because my arm went numb. Annabeth then put her sword to my neck whilst holding onto Riptide, which I was very surprised about I, swear I was holding it. I just did the next the came into my mind and punched her right in the stomach from then onward I was just swinging my fist around. I know that's very stupid but I wasn't just going to stand there and be there prisoner then I used the water to create a copy of Riptide not on but two then I started swinging madly at Annabeth. I'm guessing I was angry because Annabeth had this terrified look on her face like she did when I controlled the poison in Tartrus. In the next few minutes Annabeth, Thalia and Jason were tied up on the floor in water. As for Nico we were battling it out with all our strength when Nico decided to use some new move I've never seen before. It was a ball full of fire he threw it at me and I was going to sidestep out of the way but it was too fast so it caught me and covered me so I was stuck in some fireball that was slowly draining my life and water couldn't help me. I swear I blacked out because when I woke up I was on the verge of death whilst Nico was trying to stop it.

"Its no use" I managed to say

"No I ain't allowing you to die like this" Nico shot back at me

"I know you want to save me but I'm like a minute away from death and by the looks of it you're trying you're hardest to stop"

"So hang in there," Nico said

I just smirked and looked at Annabeth

"How can you smirk at a time like this you've got like 20 seconds before death" She was trying her hardest to fight back a swarm of tears but she couldn't.

Right at this moment Nico stared at me with this weird look in his face.

I looked down and saw that I was glowing green and blue.

"Oh cool" I said

As soon as I said cool the Hellish ball burst open and I was falling straight down, I grinned and used this as an opportunity and willed the water to carry me to the Flag and take me back to my own territory. As soon as I got to my own Flag I laughed at everyone who was trying to get past the water.

"Damn you Percy damn you!" Clarisse Shouted

"I'm sorry that I'm the son of Poseidon"

"Yeah well don't use water as an advantage"

"Too bad"

I put the flag down and Chiron blew the horn

"Well done Percy" He shouted

"Yeah well I think that I would have died back there"

"But you survived and that's all that matters"

"But what happened back there when I glowed"

Chiron looked down "It seems like children of the Big Three are more powerful than ever."

I was about to ask him something when Annabeth treated me with a bear hug then looked at me seriously I started guessing I was going to get a lecture on my anger.

"Percy Jackson never scare me like that again!"

I rolled my eyes "Sorry Mum"

"I am certainly not your Mum!"

"I face palmed and turned around "Catch ya later" I ran to my cabin.

 **That's all for Chapter 1**

 **Preview of Chapter 2:The Oracle is as serious as ever**

 **Annabeth told me the entire story and it starts like this**

 **There is danger in the South**

 **You will go to stop it**

 **You will succeed**

 **But in return for something really important to you**

" **That's all" Annabeth said**

" **Whatever did Rachael mean?" I said**

" **That's what I want to find out but I can't"**

" **How much people did Chiron say you have to go with," I asked**

" **He said 5"**

" **And who did you choose"**

 **You, Jason, Nico, Clarisse, Thalia**

 **Thanks for reading Chapter One I hope your excited for the next!**


	2. The Oracle is as serious as ever

**Percy Jackson and The Titan Army**

 **Chapter 2:The Oracle is as serious as ever**

I was in my room when Annabeth knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Its Rachael or The Oracle however you like it."

"Yeah what about it"

"Well Chiron called me up for a quest"

"And what is it about?"

"Well apparently there's a new enemy for in the South"

"Cool"

She rolled her eyes and carried on "So when I went to hear the prophecy"

"Carry on"

"It said this There is danger in the South, You will go to stop it, you will succeed, But in return for something really important to you.

"And you're afraid of that."

"I'm confused of what it means"

I really wanted to face palm at what she said. "Wise Girl it means you will stop the danger but in return you will lose something really important to you."

"My bad"

"I'm going to Jason's Cabin"

"Wait"

"What?"

"I'm going with you Jason, Clarisse, Thalia and Nico"

"Ok so tell them when your ready"

"Ok but another thing?"

"What?'

"What are you going to do at Jason's cabin?"

"Well everyone is going to play Truth and Dare there"

"Can I come?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek

When we got to Jason's Cabin, Jason opened us up and we sat down Thalia decided to start

"So Perseus Jackson Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Alright I dare you to go to the Aphrodite Cabin and kiss all the girls"

"And if I don't"

"You have to take a piece of clothing off not counting shoes or socks"

"Your evil"

"I know I am" She grinned and I saw Annabeth staring at me with a face that told me that if I do it I'm going to be punished severely.

"Come do it!" Nico shouted

"I don't think I want to do either options"

"Rules are Rules" Travis said

I noticed everyone was grinning but Annabeth and me and at this moment I knew that they had planned all this out.

"Well I don't think I want to kiss Aphrodite's girls so I think I'm taking off my Jumper."

"Yes Finally!" Nico Shouted

"What?" I asked as I took off my sea green jumper revealing an undershirt

"Nothing" Nico grinned evilly

"So Annabeth Truth or Dare" he said

"Truth" She answered back

"If you had the chance and you and Percy weren't dating would you kill him?"

"If I hated him?"

"Yes"

"Yeah I'll do it very slow and very painful"

"Just because your mother offered to kill me during the Winter Solstice I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say anything Percy?" Annabeth asked

"No"

"Then lets carry on Jason Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to strike anyone in here with lightning"

"Thank you so much Annabeth!" He grinned as much as anyone else in the room and striked me with a very powerful bolt.

I sighed, "Darn you all"

"So Percy Truth or Dare" he asked

"Why me Dare"

"Alright then I dare you to go to Rachael and ask her for the prophecy."

"That's easy"

"Then do it"

"Fine"

I got up and left I walked up to Rachael and asked her for the prophecy.

She said ok and her eyes turned green.

You shall go south and defeat a threat

You will be left with a horrible defeat

You will rise again

But you will have a choice that will only lead to war.

I said thanks but before I walked away she grabbed my undershirt and it ripped I think she was going to say something but she stopped and blushed at my body that apparently looked like one for the gods.

I walked back and opened the door only to find everyone looking at me and, Annabeth blushing a lot.

"Can you guys stop starring at me and carry on"

"What happened?" Annabeth said completely ignoring what I said

"Nothing you need to know"

"She grabbed me and said"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Nothing she just told me the prophecy."

"Yeah right"

"So do you believe me?"

"No I HATE YOU!"

She ran out of the room but only to be stopped by Nico.

"You have some explaining to do"

I sighed and told them what happened

"Alright I believe you" Connor said

"But the Oracle is as serious than ever" Frank pointed out

"Dude you need to tell her the truth" Grover said

"I know," I said

"Alright go look for her," Jason said

I turned around and was about to look for Annabeth when I met Malcolm who was looking very angry and punched me in the stomach.

"How could you do that to Annabeth!" He shouted

"I did nothing"

"Yeah right" This time he tried to punch me in the face but I grabbed his fist and squeezed it that I swear I heard a crack and howled in pain

"Darn You!" He took out a sword and stabbed me and let me tell you that hurt…. alot.

"I ain't going to fight you"

"Well then my revenge for Annabeth is going to be easy" He swung his sword but I caught it. I then took out riptide and shouted

"Leave me alone I did nothing to Annabeth!"

"Hmph I'll be back" He then left knowing he was defeated I then walked to my cabin and turned the shower on the shower so I could bath and change into a oceanic short and t-shirt I know most of the things I wear are oceanic even my Lamborghini has the design of the ocean but what can I do it was my dads gift to me.

Anyway it's was time for dinner so I went after we gave our blessing to the gods I sat down and started to poke my food

Chiron then came up and started speaking "Welcome Campers today we'll be releasing 6 campers to go on a quest and those 6 will be Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, Nico, Thalia and Percy"

We all stood up and walked to the stage that Chiron was standing on.

We all said we accept the quest well almost all of us as I stood on the stage I didn't feel like saying I accept the quest so I said that I reject it and everyone gasped.

What's more surprising was that Mr.D said that I'm am the main Half-Blood in the team and I'll be a huge asset to the team considering what the Oracle said.

I answered back "Since when did you care so much"

"Since when did you start rejecting Quests?"

"I don't feel like going on a quest right now"

"You have to if you want your fellow friends to survive"

"Yeah friends" I walked off the stage and was heading to the exit of camp and I swear I could feels Annabeth eyes on me filled with anger. I turned around to take a last look at all my friends and how far I've come because for some reason I had a feeling I would never see camp again. I looked at all my friends then at Annabeth I sighed then walked out of camp in the real world where monsters can attack.

Right then I heard a rustle in the bushes and a hellhound attacked me and I wasn't in the mood for a fight so I caused an earthquake, which caused everyone at camp to panic thinking, Poseidon was angry with them letting me leave. I then stopped the earthquake and heard everyone sigh. Right at this moment 10 more hellhounds attacked me so I decided to take out Riptide which glowed in the dark and I swung at the hellhounds I think cursed abit too loud when one of the bit me because right at that moment someone drew an arrow and shot it at me thinking I was a hellhound. I deflected it and swung at a hellhound few minutes later I had taken care of the hellhounds, but then I realized Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Jason and Annabeth surrounded me.

"Leave me alone" I said

"No we have been given order to get you back" Clarisse said

"Well I don't want to go back"

"Well you have to so too bad," Nico said

"You have no choice," Jason added

"Yes I do" I then turned into water and created two versions of my self so there was three of me.

"What the hell when did you learn to do that?" Annabeth asked

"That question doesn't concern you I've already got to think about my survival life now the Athena will try to kill me"

I quickly vapour travelled away to my home where my Mum and Paul were surprised to see me.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Paul asked

"I don't feel at right at camp so I came home"

"What happened now?" Mum asked

"Nothing"

"Alright but you're a mess go have a shower" She shot back at me

"Ok mum" was all I managed to say

"But first tomorrow I'm going south" I blurted out

"Oh why?" Paul asked

"I just want to go on an adventure," I said

"Alright just be safe"

"Of course I'll be safe"

I ran upstairs into the shower which was very warm after I was all cleaned out I felt a pair of eyes that came from more than one person on me. I looked around the room then heard a few snickers then I turned around and saw that I'd received an iris message from Nico and the others.

"Annabeth wants to talk to you cuz," Nico said

"So?"

"Well we're leaving so she can talk to you"

"Fine…"

They left and Annabeth decided to show up after a few minutes

"Hey." That was all I managed to say

"Look Percy I want to."

"What?"

"I just want to say that I."

"Bye Annabeth My mum's calling me for dinner

I waved my hand through the iris message to break the connection then went down to eat.

It was pretty silent after I finished I went to bed thinking of all the events that happened what Annabeth said to me had really hurt me and I left camp for some time off and I'll head south to meet everyone

 **The Next Day**

I'm off Mum! I shouted as I headed out of the house

I got into my car and drove South but where I was heading wasn't a full car journey so I hid my car and pressed a button which turned the car into some keys and those keys were enchanted like my sword so I can never lose it. Pretty weird the things my dad gives me but whatever. O walked through a forest with my hand around Riptide ready to attack anything that comes near me. I think I'd gotten pretty deep into the forest when I heard a familiar voice I looked over some bushes and saw Luke talking to a monster saying to keep a look out whilst they head into the cave with Atlas to get Kronos box. I swear I destroyed that box when I was thirteen and I swear again that Atlas is meant to hold the sky but that I didn't care when Atlas said that it wouldn't be there but the key to the Titan army. That got my attention when I heard a few voices behind me and what wasn't surprising was that it was Annabeth and the others. They were heading right at me, I don't think they saw me so I decided to hide and watch them as I hid they were attacked for being too loud but they defeated the monsters with ease that is until Luke appeared that they started struggling and I decided to get some popcorn from my backpack and watch the fight. I couldn't help it was interesting, then I saw Annabeth get stabbed by Luke in the arm but I felt my enjoyment being replaced by anger and I threw the popcorn at Luke. He then turned around to see me on the floor eating some popcorn well everyone did they watched me eat some popcorn and urge then to carry on but they didn't they just carried on staring at me. So I decided to have my own fun and took out Riptide and lunged at Jason, Nico and Luke. I don't know why but I just wanted to finish off what happened with me and the others yesterday so I fought basically everyone until they were to tired to fight and gave in when I threatened to create an earthquake. Then I turned to the cave and walked in to find Atlas only to be stopped by Annabeth.

"Percy we need to talk?"

"About what? Me being too strong that I need to stop whooping your ass's every time we fight?" I said back at her

"No about something different"

"Well I don't want to hear it I have a fight to finish off with Atlas"

"Wait how do you know about Atlas!" Luke said

"I saw you and him enter the cave"

"How long have you been here?"

"Not that long actually."

Luke frowned as Nico tied him up to a tree

"Now leave me alone Annabeth"

I broke free of her grip and walked into the cave hearing her shout something about how dangerous he is but I didn't care.

I saw him pick up a key so I decided to attack him but he disappeared right before my eyes the I felt someone come from behind me so I took out Riptide and attacked and we basically had a fight to the deaths until I blew him out of the cave I came running out seeing all my friends tied up to tress and Luke being freed.

"You guys are seriously out of shape!" I shouted as I took down one of the guards

"Oh sorry we didn't know that we were too weak for you!" Thalia shouted

I took down more Monsters and shouted back I never said that then I caught Luke and Atlas disappear whilst hearing Rachael in my head say the prophecy again in my head that scared the hell out of me

 **That's all for Chapter 2**

 **Preview for Chapter 3: I nearly get my head bitten off**

 **"What do you guys want?" I shouted**

 **"Can you join us?" Nico said**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Why" Clarisse asked**

 **"Because I have my reasons" I shot back**

 **"But your worth half our team already Percy" Annabeth said**

 **"Since when do you care? I thought you hated me"**

 **"I still do but" I interrupted her**

 **"Exactly!" Then I ran off hearing Annabeth break down in tears**

 **That's All**


	3. I nearly get my head bitten Off

**Percy Jackson and The Titan Army**

 **Chapter 3: I nearly get my head bitten off**

"Why am I walking with you guys?" I shouted

"Well you said it was pretty funny watching us fight and now you feel the sudden urge to protect us like something big is coming our way" Clarisse explained

"That's it?"

"Pretty much" Nico said

"Ugh it suddenly feels boring"

"So why are you here?" Annabeth asked me full of curiosity

"Because I wanted to go out on an adventure"

"So you didn't come to protect us"

"Nope to be honest I thought you guys were going north"

At this point everyone mentally face palmed leaving me confused.

"Perseus Jackson what are we ever going to do with you" Thalia Said

"I'm not sure what do you want to do with me"

"Well I for a fact want to beat you into a pulp"

"Train hard then"

Thalia rolled her eyes when we came into bright sunshine

"Darn it Apollo is he trying to kill us" Jason Said

"It feels like a heat wave," Nico shouted

And right then I felt the sudden urge to bring out Riptide

"Perseus Jackson if only you knew how much I wanted to kill you"

I turned around to see one of Luke's monster "friends" staring right at me

It pounced right at my neck and was about to bite it I think when I realized that I Riptide into is side and it fell stumbling back. It pounced at me doing the same thing but much quicker but I wasn't that rusty my reflexes kicked in and I swung at it again but it hit Annabeth and the monster and Annabeth were falling off a mountain. I ran over to the mountain and jumped off to save Annabeth like I did in Tartrus only this time she was falling into the sea, which was basically my home. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her close to me I willed the water to save us from the floor though I wouldn't have been hurt anyway. As soon as we reached land I let go of Annabeth and she was staring at me well more like she started to Daydream about who or what? I have no idea. So I kissed her on the lips. She only said she hated me not breaking up with me.

She then came back and stared at me whilst I just looked at me clearly showing that I wasn't over the hate incident. What was even worse was when I walking along everyone when I blurted out.

"What do you guys want?" I said this because they were pestering me to join them on the quest.

"We want you to join us," Nico said

"No way!"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons"

"But you're worth half our team Percy umm no offense guys"

"None taken" Thalia said

"Why do you care Annabeth I thought you hated me"

"I still do but"

"Exactly!" I shouted then ran off leaving Annabeth in tears

For the next few days I couldn't help but watch Annabeth and her quest members as they travel day in day out fighting monsters and handling themselves pretty well, it started to get abit boring when things started to liven up one day in the night when I heard Annabeth talk about me and this is what she said to Nico.

"Nico I don't know what Percy thinks about me now but I want to say that I believe him that he and Rachael did nothing but I just can't find the courage to do so."

"And why are you telling me all this?"

"Well you used to have a crush on Percy so I thought you might know what to do."

"Well just confront him and blah blah blah I couldn't help but not listen knowing Nico he would give off some speech of hold his hands and give him a really nice and passionate kiss on lips on that he will never forget again."

"Thanks that helped me a lot I guess"

"Glad I could've helped"

If that's how Annabeth felt she could've told me earlier but I didn't want to break in with their conversations but that's when I felt the urge to hide in my tree I sensed an evil prescience like none other.

I looked around until I met 3 enemy's Luke, Atlas and Kronos.

They started attacking Thalia and the rest but they were obviously outmatched just when they were about to capture them I shot I caused an earthquake right under Kronos, Atlas and Luke and they were sent flying. Everyone was looking around surprised but I stayed well hidden in the tree so no one noticed me.

Then the fight began and every now and then I would help Annabeth and the others by creating earthquakes. Then Kronos, Atlas and Luke decide to leave.

Annabeth broke down and shouted that she needed me and honestly I really wanted to come down and kiss Annabeth but I knew that if I did that the others would punish me horribly especially Clarisse and Thalia.

 **The Next Day**

Let me tell you today was an interesting day I mean Annabeth and the others went sailing to some place I have no idea about but I'm guessing they had no idea where they were going and by the looks on their faces they were all hungry so I willed the sea to pop up some fish they could eat and that's when they all started to get suspicious. Also who knew Annabeth could steer a ship well she couldn't. She'd forgotten about where she was meant to go but luckily I knew where they were going and used the waters to take them there without them noticing me. I think I should become a ninja after this because everyone had went to bed but Clarisse so I decided to have some fun I used to waters to create images of Cyclopes and then I put them on the boat making them walk to Clarisse. She screamed in terror as they walked up to her waking everyone up.

Whilst On Olympus:

"I'm bored Apollo switch the channel" Zeus said

"Sure" Apollo switched the channel and they ended up watching Percy Jackson and Friends Adventures 24/7

Oh my, this is my favourite channel! Aphrodite squealed with excitement

"Lets hope Perseus can make this interesting" Ares said

"Well he's already pranking your daughter and everyone on the ship with those water powers of his." Athena Pointed out

"Something tells me this is going to be filled a lot of people getting their ass whooped by Perseus" Aremetis muttered in distaste

Back to Percy

Honestly it was too funny watching everyone scream and run around whilst I told the fake Cyclopes to chase them.

As one came close to Annabeth I turned it into water and I did the same to the rest of them. Then everyone sighed

"Thank Gods that's over" Nico said

"It would've been over if Percy was with us" Annabeth pointed out

"How come?" Jason asked

"Well they were made out of water obviously someone sent them to us as a prank to scare us"

"Well let me tell you they did scare me a lot," Clarisse said

I snickered at this thought Clarisse? Scared? That's a first!

But all my thoughts disappeared as I saw land.

I grinned at the thought of destroying Luke in a fight but then something in my head told me to not get my hopes high as Luke has a surprise for me.

I suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs so I hide in a cardboard box only to see Annabeth pick up a glass of water and drink it as she finished it I slowly got out of the box as she walked up to the surface she then turned and saw a shadow lunge for cover a.k.a me. She slowly walks into the room with her knife drawn out. I think I was well hidden underneath the bed but my eyes gave it all out in the dark they just shine causing everyone to know where I am. Annabeth walked over to where I was and I started sweating a lot as soon as she reached out to touch my face I willed the water to make her wet and she screamed as soon as the water hit her. Nico and Jason came down with their swords out and I had a hoodie on so they couldn't identify me.

"Easy way or hard way?" Nico said

I grinned "Hard Way"

"Then lets begin" Jason said as he swung at me I dodged the attack but then I was surrounded by skeletons not to mention Jason, Nico and Annabeth. I took out the skeletons and was about to face Nico when Jason decided it would be funny to shock me with lightning. I really wanted to drown them but I couldn't and I most certainly can't reveal myself, as they would ask too many questions, and I HATE questions.

Luckily for me the ship hits land and everyone falls down and I use this as an opportunity to run off the ship but before I jumped I shouted

"Just so you know Luke has planned a surprise for you guys"

I have no ide why I said that but I disappeared after that well not entirely. I just went back to doing my old routines. Watching over them like I'm their dad then I saw something very interesting. Nico and Thalia kissing. Yep I said it they were there last day to live so I took a guess and thought that what I said had really gotten to them. Now they walked out and I followed them unseen. They kept on walking till we got to an amusement park and in the middle of it was Luke, Kronos, Atlas and a girl with eyes like mine.

Luke spoke up "Welcome friends before we fight, I would like to introduce you to Alessa daughter of Poseidon. Everyone gasped and I just got angry that I snuck up to Luke and punched him hard very hard that I sent him.

"I know only one person who punches that hard," Luke said

"And I'm going to kill you" I said as I took my hood off causing Annabeth and the others to gasp.

"Alessa attack him!" Luke shouted

Alessa hesitated for abit then willed some water to hurt me, how did she get the water I don't know?

"Dad ain't going to play favourites so I'll end you fast" I uncapped Riptide then attacked her and honestly she pretty darn slow or I'm just too quick because I swiped her legs causing her to fall then slammed her chest and let me tell you I think Dad is going to punish me for beating up my own sister. Anyway I sent my sister flying to Thalia who tied her up and she gave me a death glare. So I turned to Kronos who had inserted a key causing a really bad earthquake until Titans appeared, so to my guess this was a Titan Army and war was about to begin because me and my friends were caught and tied up.

"Why didn't you guys fight' I said

'We were surprised you were the mystery man" Nico answered

"Well I don't care if he was or not he can't have been following us around" Thalia said.

"Luke's forgetting one thing though" I said as I grinned

"What might that be?" Jason asked

"Riptide" I searched my pockets to get Riptide then freed myself right at this moment the entire camp came charging at the Titan Army so this could only mean one thing War, I freed the others and Annabeth told me that if we survive then we're going to have a talk.

Next thing I knew was that this war was going to be like no other because as soon as I stepped foot into the battlefield Kronos, Luke and Atlas had targeted me and let me tell you when two titans take over one persons body things get pretty ugly. Well that's what exactly happened Luke's body had been taken over and now I was being attacked with some ultra speed and horribly strong Titan person.

 **That's all**

 **Preview for Chapter 4:My Sacrifice**

 **I was angry really I angry as soon as I saw Annabeth and my friends taking extreme hits I snapped I felt water cover me as if it were protecting me and Riptide seemed to grow in my hands as water covered it as well then everyone stopped fighting me and looked at me as if they saw a ghost and then I knew what Chiron meant when he said Children of The big three I looked at Luke who had been possessed by two Titans then ran at him with blinding speed, We exchanged powerful blows with each other and where creating huge holes in the ground. All that I saw around me was Luke and we were basically centred of attention when he decided to run across the sea to get back up. As he did that Titans attacked me but I just killed the as if they were nothing and walked to the sea. I looked at the sea then turned to face my friends who gave me a look that told me not to go but I just gave them a smile and ran across the ocean to face the most dangerous opponent in my life someone even stronger that the Gods**


End file.
